The Way I Loved You
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Bella's relationship with Jacob is everything she always wanted, but she still misses her ex-boyfriend, Edward. All Human. Example for "the ultimate song story challenge" Rated T for Sexual Content.


**This is an example for "the ultimate song story challenge" by MOI!!!! U can use it as a model for your story if u want. Here's the i.d. if you wanna enter: 5186925**

**

* * *

**

**Title: The Way I Loved You**

**Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Bella's relationship with Jacob is everything she always wanted, but she still misses her ex-boyfriend, Edward. All Human. Example for "the ultimate song story challenge"**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**THIS IS FOR _edwards-gurl123_'s _The ultimate song story challenge_!**

"Say cheese," Jacob said holding up a camera. I smiled and Jacob took the picture.

"Can I see?" I asked. Jacob handed me the camera and I looked at the picture on the screen. I looked happy. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

Ever since Edward had broken up with me, I had been a mess. It had taken me months to move on and when I finally did, I started dating Jacob Black.

Jacob was perfect. Cute, funny, sweet and hot! All my single friends were jealous of me, especially Jessica Stanley. He got along with my parents too which wasn't the case with Edward. They didn't like his bad-boy attitude. I had to beg them to even let me date him in the first place. It didn't matter anymore though. It was over. I had to accept that.

Sure, I had moved on, but that didn't mean I was over Edward. Why did I miss him so much? Jacob was 100 times better. Edward and I had fought constantly, plus he always made me pay for my own food and movie tickets. Jacob was much more generous, always letting me order how ever much food I wanted and buying me presents for no reason, just because he loved me.

There was something about Edward, though. Sure he was, annoying, stubborn, and selfish, but he was also sexy, romantic, and adventurous. I was never bored with Edward and he always thought up new crazy things for us to do. Jacob's idea of an adventure was trying out a new restaurant.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to push Edward out of my head. No matter how many times Jacob kissed me, I always pictured the time Edward and I had kissed in the rain and I started to feel guilty for not telling Jacob how much I still loved Edward.

I mean, it's not like I was leading Jacob on. I really did love him too, but I felt bad about how much I thought about Edward.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked, seeing how deep in thought I was.

"You," I lied. I faked a smile and he kissed my lips.

Why did I feel like this? Edward had never been any good for me. He was always getting into trouble, no matter how hard I had tried to change him. Maybe that was part of the reason we had broken up. I had tried to change who he was. I tried to tell myself it was for the best, but I could hardly believe that. I loved Edward.

"Wanna get some lunch now?" Jacob asked. I nodded and got into the passenger seat of Jacob's car. It was strange how I could miss Edward so much and be happy with Jacob at the same time.

Jacob and I ate at McDonalds and then went back to my house to watch a movie. My parents weren't home so we had the house to ourselves. The movie was a romantic comedy and Jacob and I watched it in silence. When it finished Jacob flicked off the TV and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and tried to push Edward out of my head. We weren't getting back together. I just had to convince myself of that.

Jacob pushed me down onto the bed and pulled a condom out of his pocket.

"Only if you want to," he said holding it up.

"I'm game if you are," I said. We'd been dating for ages now. It was time to take it to the next step.

* * *

Jacob and I laid on my bed under the covers. The silence was uncomfortable and I couldn't think of anything to say. It wasn't that it had been bad, but i had been thinking of Edward the whole time. I had felt only _guilty_ thinking of Edward when I was kissing Jake. Now I felt like a bad person.

"Jake," I began, seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"I know," he said. "I was really bad. I understand if you want to break up. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have suggested it."

"No," I said. "You were good, actually." Jacob's face lit up. "It's just..." I watched at the hurt expression returned to his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nevermind," I said, chickening out. "I was just going to say that I love you, but you already know that."

"I never get tired of hearing that," Jacob said smiling. "I love you too, Bella." I faked a smile and tried without success to love perfect Jacob more than bad-boy Edward. What was wrong with me? I wanted to love Jacob more and I wanted to hate Edward, but I couldn't.

I guess I would just have to live loving Edward and thinking of him every time I screwed Jacob. Life sucks!

* * *

**So yea, that's a model...no I am not entering my own contest. I just put that there so you can copy the layout of this example. Good Luck!**


End file.
